


BBS Smut Collection

by MoonCancerBB



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wildcat, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Mini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCancerBB/pseuds/MoonCancerBB
Summary: You know the drill. It's a bunch of bbs porn stories, if you can't figure that out yet. Proceed at your own risk.Tags and pairings will be updated depending on the upcoming chapter.





	1. It's too gay to be fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Something i do for BBS Shipping Discord. Enjoy this, ya nasty sinners.  
> Shout out for my friend Yuni for helping me.

It happened after they fucked yesterday. While Mini enjoyed being pinned against a wall and being touched by his boyfriend so passionately until he felt a rush of pleasure through his body, he can't help but wanting to turn his 'alpha' boyfriend into a mess too.

So one night, after he finished recording his videos, he walked into the bedroom where his boyfriend’s waiting for him. He asked him those question, which resulted in his boyfriend staring at him, eyebrows furrowed as if he's talking about something really crazy.

Those stares turned into concern, however. He got up, sits on the side of the bed where his boyfriend is. "Is it because i was too hard on you yesterday?"

Mini chuckled, and although he feels his heart flustered hearing a tone of concern in the giant man's voice,  he won't let that prevent him to fucking him tonight. "No, God no. I like it when you were that rough on me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's... just, you know. I'm a man too, and i can't help but... wanting to do what you do to me too?"

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed again and he stared at the man in front of him with the looks that’s basically saying what he said was ridiculous. "So, is that mean you want to fuck me?"

Mini slowly nodded, and Tyler's response is shaking his head. "Nope, not happening."

"Why?" the British man asked in annoyance, arms crossing in front of his chest. Tyler looked at him, mouth opening slightly as if he wanted to say something but he only shakes his head in response, eyes not looking at him but a wall that 'suddenly caught his interest'.

"Nevermind."

"No, what is it? What are you going to say?"

He just kept his mouth shut, before he let out a deep breath sigh seconds later.

"I..." Tyler paused for a moment, but when he feels like his boyfriend in front of him is giving him a glare, he continue his talk. "I mean, i'm bigger than you."

"So?" Mini asked in retaliation, voice a bit higher than usual because Tyler's reason doesn't even make any sense right now. "Evan is shorter than Delirious but we almost caught him fucking him behind the stage."

Tyler cringed at the memory. "It's different, Delirious is a lanky fuckboy and Vanoss is a hunk." he replied, voice also higher to match his boyfriend's tone. Mini raised one of his eyebrow and stare annoyingly at the American.

"That doesn't mean i can't be a top for once. If you think i'm not strong enough to manhandle you then, boi." he leaned forward, hand pushing Tyler to the mattress. Tyler is caught off guard by this, and his whole body shuddered as Mini climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear. "You are very wrong."

Tyler gasped when one of Mini's hand moves sneakily under his shirt, trailing across his skin while the other is holding one of his hand tight. Wet tongue napped on his neck, he give it gentle kisses and bites, which made Tyler let out a small sound that neither of them think is possible from the American's mouth. Surprised, Mini leaned back and Tyler tried to push him even though his body is shaking hard.

"No! I don't want to!" Tyler yelled, moving back until he can feel the headboard against his back.

And he suddenly feels so bad because Mini looked hurt, head down and eyes looks like he just broke his heart. That’s what he hate the most, seeing his beloved one sad because of him. But it's not his fault, he's the one who 'attacked' him so suddenly! He tried to dismiss his guilt with that reason, but the guilt keeps resurfacing in his mind.

Tyler sighed, his hand scratching his head before he leaned in towards his boyfriend and holding his hand tight. "I'm sorry. I'm just... surprised."

Mini looked up, and Tyler's guilt worsened when he saw those eyes he always admire looking at him with dejected look. "...It's fine. It's my fault for going suddenly like that."

They both sit in silence for a seconds, not daring to speak because the situation had become so awkward for them. They are too nervous to do anything, before Mini opens his mouth to speak. "Can i ask you why you’re refusing it so hard like that?"

Tyler shakes his head in response. "It's silly."

Mini asked again, and now his other hand holding Tyler's hand which made Tyler slightly jumped in surprise. "Please?"

The American stares at him for a moment, before he sighed and mumbled a response that made Mini groaned in frustation. "I-It's too gay to be fucked."

"We have been dating for months, Tyler." his boyfriend stated bluntly, one hand reaches to pinch the bridge between his closed eyes in frustation before he laughed because of how stupid his man is.

"Y-Yeah, but it's different if you are the one being fucked!" Tyler yelled, face bright red and giving death glares at Mini. "Don't laugh, you fuck!"

"How is it different?!" Mini asked between his laugh, moving to the side in order to avoid a pillow being thrown by Tyler.

Tyler's ruffling his brown hair in frustration. The thing is, he’s always been 'The Straight Man™' in his whole life.  He’s pretty sure those human he dated before Mini are woman. He’s pretty sure those porn actors getting fucked in a porn he watched don't have a dick. He’s a 100% heterosexual man before he met Mini. The man that made him question his sexuality, and he finally got a courage and asked him to be more than 'best friend' months ago because he loved everything about him.

His laugh, his face, his thiccness, his great ass, he loved him so much. And he always identify himself as 'gay for Mini only'. If he’s getting fucked by him then that makes him 'officially gay'. He's supposed to be the one who do the fucking, not getting fucked! Even if it's by his boyfriend! Sure, he had been curious about how that feel because whenever he fucks Mini, that man always seemed in delight and satisfied but he always refused to think more about that because 'he's not that gay'.

"C'mon, Tyler. That is ridiculous. You are already gay when you ask me to be your boyfriend. There is no such thing as 'too gay' when you're already gay." Mini stated, trying to hold his laugh but Tyler just pouted and refusing to look at him.

"Maybe not for you, but it is for me! Besides, it probably hurt, right? I don't want your dick to enter me."  Tyler replied, but Mini picked up his hand and giving him a sweet and gentle, an action that made Tyler's heart stopped beating for a second.

"I promise I will be gentle."

"No."

"Aren't you curious about how it feel?"

"N-No."

"You moaned when i touch you minutes ago, that means it felt good for you, right?"

Tyler picked up another pillow beside him and threw it again to the smirking shorter man, who avoided it and made the pillow hit a wall instead. "Don't you fucking dare talk about that, dumbass!"

Mini rolled his eyes, then leaned forward. Greenish blue stares at pair of blue with determination. "It's just for this time. After we try this, you can do aaaaanything you want with me, okay?"

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down, thinking about it for a moment. The thing is, yes he had been curious and sometimes he caught himself wanting to try it a few times before he slapped himself mentally for being 'gay as fuck' but...

He sighed. He can do anything he want with Mini after this, so he can do some rough 'revenge-sex' on him and make sure he made Mini scream about not wanting to be a top anymore because the sensation of his dick is too good for him. So, while looking back at those eyes he admire, he nodded slowly.

"Fine. Do what you want. BUT!" he yelled right before Mini's hand sneakily moves under his shirt. "If i don't like it, we stop."

"Okay, fine." Mini replied, impatiently. Without waiting for his boyfriend to talk more, he puts his soft lips against Tyler's. Soft moans can be heard from both of them as tongue danced inside their mouth, and the American brought his hands to the silver locks of his boyfriend, deepenintg their kiss.

Their kisses are filled with arousal, moans and groans coming out from them as Mini closed the space between them and Tyler lift his leg to press it against Mini's erection. The British leaned back and then latched his lips on Tyler's neck, nipping on the skin while his hands sneaking under Tyler's shirt to pinch and rubbing his finger against his nipple.

Tyler's body shuddered at the new feeling, breathing soft gasp as he felt the pleasure and lust built up inside him. This new side of his boyfriend made him aroused in no time. It's the first time he doesn't have any control in this... sexual activity. He’s merely letting Mini do whatever he wants to him right now. And while he enjoy this new feelings, he still thinks it's embarrassing for him to feel good about being treated like a 'woman'.

He let out a moan when Mini gently bites on his neck, which made him quickly put his hand to his mouth to prevent another moans slipping out.

Mini leaned back, smirk across his face as he said, "Feels good, huh?"

"Shut up." Tyler scowled, eyes glaring at his boyfriend. Mini just chuckled and proceed to take off their clothes until they are completely nude.

Mini had seen Tyler's body before. It's not their first time having sex after all, but there's a different feeling when you see the man who’s usually on top of you with annoying, smug smirk across his face now becomes the one pinned on a bed underneath you, gasping for breath because of what you did to him and face as red as lobster. Mini hopes he can take his phone from the desk beside their bed and take pictures of Tyler being submissive like this, but the giant definitely won't allow him and fat chance he’s going to be angry and leave him with his neglected arousal, and Mini wouldn't like that at all.

"Why the fuck are you stopping, bitch?" Tyler's annoyed voice brought him back to reality. Eyes peeking from one arm that’s trying to cover his red, flustered face.

"Just trying to remember this moment." Mini replied. "I don't want to forget the sight of you being this weak and submissive just for me."

The statement make Tyler lightly slap him across his face in annoyance and embarrassment. "You better keep going before I change my mind." The American said before going back to cover his face with his arm.

Mini wastes no time. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and he is back burying his face on Tyler's neck. Nipping at the skin and giving him slow, gentle kisses to mark Tyler as his. Tyler's usually the one doing that and he won't let Mini leave any mark on his skin, especially on his neck. But now, when Tyler's shaking in pleasure and trying so hard not to moan at the action he did, it makes him really aroused and determined to leave a visible red mark on Tyler's neck.

Tyler himself had no power to stop Mini from leaving hickeys on his neck. His body became weak as soon Mini's tongue trailed around his neck. This is the first time he felt something like this, the feeling that he never felt when he's being the one who do what Mini’s doing to him now.

It only took him minutes until visible red marks appeared on his skin, and Mini stopped. He wiped his saliva dribbling down from his mouth as he leaned back and pushed Tyler until his back can feel the headboard. He then moved on his knees until his erection’s right in front of the American's mouth.

"Suck." his voice stern and clear, something that Tyler never heard before when they were having sex (because Craig’s always busy moaning).

Tyler glanced up to met those greenish blue eyes. "I'm not going to suck your dick."

"Tyler." the British said the other's name with deep voice. Eyes giving him a sharp look. "Be a good boy and suck."

For 5 years he had bonded with the British, for months he had relationship with the adorable man, it's the first time Tyler feels... kind of scared looking at him. While also aroused. And that is a kinda confusing feeling. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth wide before licking the tip of his boyfriend's cock.

He trailed his tongue up from the shaft, sometimes sucking on his balls to add more stimulation for his boyfriend, who moaned and praising him for his job. One hand’s holding the side of his head and tightly grabbing a fist full of his hair as he tried to took all of Mini's length.

"Yeah, good job. Suck it out of me, Ty." Mini moaned in ecstasy. Wet, tight cavern surrounding his dick feels so good. Light gagging sound can be heard as Tyler tried to move his head up and down his length. He wonders when did Tyler can be this good at blowjob considering it's his first time sucking dick.

Tyler himself only had a little problem on this. He learned the technique from how his boyfriend usually serviced him and watching some porn. And while he found it hard to control his breathing as Mini slowly moved his hips forward, causing him to gag a few times when his dick (which is not as big as his, but it's pretty big) hitting the back of his throat, he can feel some sense of pride coming from him because he can make Mini feel good from his first time giving head.

It took a few thrusts before Mini decided to stop and pulled out his length from those deliciously tight cavern, because while he wanted to keep going until he reach his peak and forcing Tyler to swallow all his hot seed (which the American made him did a few times before), he also wanted to keep going until Tyler’s screaming his name. Line of saliva connected Tyler's lip to the head of his dick. Tyler coughed a few times, eyes watery and saliva dribbling from his mouth.

Mini reached for the lube on the desk beside the bed and started pouring a generous amount of the cold liquid to his hand before slicking his fingers with it. He then stares at Tyler, who is now laying down on his arm, red-faced and shaking, with legs wide open and cock throbbing for attention. The sight that makes his arousal heightened inside him.

Tyler's heart’s pounding hard in his chest as Mini set himself between his trembling thighs. The British lightly squeezed one thigh before giving soft kisses and few nips of teeth every now and then.

"S-Stop teasing me, you dumb fuck." he said breathlessly, moaning and cursing at the gentle touch his boyfriend do to him. Mini chuckled, he leaned forward and give his giant boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I need you to relax for a bit now." Mini informed, and Tyler nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what the British is going to do to him.

The American took a deep breath, his body tensed as the British slowly pushed one finger in. But he quickly relaxed when Mini kissed his shoulder while the other hand gently rubbing his thigh in a comforting manner as his finger slowly move in and out of his puckered hole.

"How does it feel?"

"W-Weird." Tyler replied. He shivered at the new, odd feeling of the heat coiling in his stomach. More pleasure started building up when Mini add another finger in. Two fingers now doing a scissoring motion, making Tyler threw his head back, moans slipped out from his lips. The pain of being penetrated was overwhelmed by pleasure building up inside of his body.

"F-Fffffuck, Craig..." The American groaned when Mini's other hand started stroking his throbbing cock. The slow, circular motion the British use at the tip of his cock nearly drives him mad. Mini smirked, he moved both of his hand faster and soon enough Tyler’s already moaning in pleasure at the zaps of pleasure running through his body. Tyler's hand gripped the white sheets underneath him tight, back arching into the air as the feeling makes his head dizzy.

Mini swallowed, the sight of his boyfriend writhing underneath because of him make him unable to control his lust anymore. He pull out his fingers, right before Tyler decided to move in rhythm, trying to fucking himself on Mini's fingers. Tyler whined at the loss, glaring at his partner who just took the pleasure away from him.

"Don't look at me like that. You will have more of that feeling soon, big boy." Mini said as he slicked his erection with lube. Eyes staring at Tyler's like a predator on it's prey.

Tyler snorted. "I doubt that."

"Well, you basically trying to fuck yourself with my fingers before." the reply made Tyler sent the British another death glare. Mini rolled his eyes and positioned himself with Tyler's twitching hole.

"I'm going in." was all the British said before he pushed himself inside Tyler. He whined at the feeling. It's painfully spreading his virgin hole and it's weird. His 'anal virginity' is gone now, and he's turning 100% gay because he's the one being fucked by his shorter, thick boyfriend. The American groaned at the pain, hands wrapping around the shorter man's back and scratching him, which made Mini winced at the pain.

"I-It's hurt... shit... fuck..." Tyler whined. Mini's hands hold into Tyler's hip to stop his boyfriend as the giant move further from his cock. He make sure he move slowly, so his boyfriend won't be in pain anymore and ask him to stop what he’s doing. They had gotten so far, and if Tyler decided to stop he would be very disappointed!

"I know, bear with me for a little bit." Mini tried to comfort his boyfriend between his heavy breath.

Tyler took another deep breath and bit his lower lip as all of Mini's length finally got in. Sweat glistening on his skin as he moaned in pain. Mini bent down, giving a small kiss on Tyler's forehead as an apology.

"Sorry, Ty. But you need to relax, okay?" his boyfriend asked as he wrapped his hands around Tyler's body. He winced at the feeling of Tyler's insides clenching so tightly around his length, so he gave his boyfriend another passionate kiss to help him relax. Lips met and tongue danced, chills and pleasure running down their spine.

It took him a minute until he was fully seated. Mini leaned back and both man panted, the British is waiting patiently for the American to adjust to his size. Another minutes of silence happened before Tyler's hands reached up his neck and brought his face closer to him.

"Y-You can move now." he whispered, and the shorter man moved slowly after his boyfriend gave him permission. He kept the slow pace before he moved faster, moan escaping from the giant man's mouth.

Pain turned into pleasure as his boyfriend moved in and out his hole, hitting his bundle of nerves. His mind is filled with how good the feeling is, but that is not enough. Not for Tyler at least.

Tyler leaned forward, kissing Mini's neck before he whispered something that made a snap happening inside of the other's mind. "F-Faster, C-Craig. Move faster. Pound into me harder."

Mini smirked. "As you wish."

Now without hesitation, Mini dives forward. Thrusting deeper into the American, causing him to moan and arching his back. Mini moves faster without stopping, his dick get sucked eagerly by Tyler's twitching hole. His insides clenching and unclenching around his length feels so good, Mini feels like in bliss.

The loud sound of skin slapping against skin makes Tyler shudder. He's squirming and writhing underneath Mini, yelling curses between moans and heavy breathing. He moved his hips against Mini's thrust in time and Tyler sees stars in his vision. It feels so good, pleasure running through his body.

"God, Tyler. You are so good. You have talent as a bottom, god." Mini said between his breath, placing kisses on Tyler's neck. This feels waaay better than the feeling of him being fucked. Tyler's squeezing his dick and becoming a panting mess under him made another desire to have this moment again.

One of Tyler's hand reached down to his crotch, but Mini grabbed his wrist right before Tyler can touch his throbbing cock, making the giant man stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in surprise. "W-Whaat... the fuck...?!"

Mini gripped harder at his wrist as he pounded even harder and deeper into Tyler, the giant man threw his head back, his mouth opening silent scream. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as the shorter constantly hitting his pleasure spot hard.

"No, you can only come from my dick." the British said huskily on his ear, before he let go of his wrist and hold Tyler's hips tight. Tyler himself just went weak at the feeling, hands grabbing sheets and saliva dribbling out from his mouth. He looks so thoroughly fucked, and he didn't care if this make him fucking gay or such. All he care about now is how good Mini's dick is and he regret only to feel this feeling  now. If he knew the sensation would be this pleasurable he would ask Mini to fuck him since long ago.

Tyler pulls Mini close in a tight embrace as he feel his climax getting closer. Mini replied by giving him another bite at the skin of the other side of his neck. Tyler is completely lost from the stimulation, and he yelled Mini's name as he reaches his peak. His cock spurting jets of sperm between their sweaty bodies.

Mini himself didn't last long afterwards. The clenching of Tyler's insides and hearing his name being yelled like that brought him to his orgasm as his dick pulsed and throbbed, thick ropes of semen filling his boyfriend's hole to the brim. Tyler's let out another loud moan at the feeling.

Both man stayed still for a moment, resting from their intense orgasm. Mini gave Tyler another kiss, slowly and gently this time as he wants to enjoy every moment of it while Tyler’s kissing him back without waiting.

Need for breath make them parted away. "So... how is it?" Mini asked while slowly pulling out from Tyler's hole. The American winced at the feeling before he glanced up to meet that beautiful pair of greenish blue.

"It was okay." he replied, head lolling to the side and blush appearing across his face. Mini chuckled and gives him another gentle kiss on the cheek.

"So does that mean I can do it again someday?"

Tyler gives the shorter man a kiss on the cheek back, pulling him into tight embrace. "We'll see about that, fuckboy."


	2. It's too gay to be fucked - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the previous bottom Tyler, where Tyler has officially turning into (Mini's)bitch™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bought to you by me and my [homie](https://miniladdclutch1.tumblr.com/). Follow her too for more great stories!

Days after his first experience as a bottom, Tyler can’t stop his mind from thinking about how good the sensation is having Mini's dick inside him. He craves those pleasure. He wants that feeling he felt when Mini touched his body so sensually. He wants those feelings he felt when Mini latched his lips on his neck, giving him kisses and nips until visible red marks appear on his skin... but of course, Mini had to go to some stupid convention in England for a week.

"Stupid fuckboy." he mumbled bitterly. Even though Mini already apologized for being away from him for a week, he’s still salty about it. So there he is, laying on his bed while watching some videos his friends posted, the one where it doesn't have Mini in it, trying to distract himself from his boyfriend.

Alas, as much as he tried to focus on Brian fucking with Moo on that frustrating golf game, his thoughts kept going to back to his boyfriend and what they did a couple of nights ago. Aaand he’s officially aroused now.

“Fuck.” The American curses as his hand moved south towards his crotch. He pulled his pants down to his knees and starts giving his member a slow stroke. However, as he tried to take care of himself, he knew something is missing; the thick cock of his boyfriend in his ass pounding him so hard, pushing him over the edge.

He looks toward the closet where he knows Mini had stored their box of toys for use on nights when he wanted to be absolutely ruined by sex.  He then ruffles his hair in frustration, mentally slapping himself for thinking about it. “Fucking hell. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

As he walked over to the box and found the dildo he was looking for, he had an idea. A very good idea that will make what he will do become more... enjoyable and exciting. With smug smirk across his face, the American grabbed one particular dildo and lube from the box then walk towards the bed.

“If that fuckboy left me to suffer, I’m going to make him desperate for me too.” The man said, bringing the dildo up to his face.

He stares at the black colored dildo for a moment. It's big, and thicker than his boyfriend’s. If he remembered correctly, it's around 9 inches or so. He bought it a while ago, just to 'tease' his boyfriend during sex and make the activity more exciting and pleasurable.

He took a big gulp. To be honest he's a bit nervous about this. When he bought that toy, the thought of using it for himself never ran across his mind. But now look at him, deciding to shove that big thing up his ass when it’s in usually shoved up his boyfriend's ass. Is it worth it?

But then the thought of Mini 'leaving' him for a week, and curiousity to taste what is it like to 'play' with the big toy clouded his mind. He can’t contain his arousal anymore. His hole is practically aching to be filled with that big, thick dildo.

"Yep." he mumbled, his breath getting heavier and heart beating faster. "Definitely worth it."

He sets his phone up on the bedside table, making sure that the record button had been pushed, and picks up a bottle of lube. "Hey babe. Time for you to see what you’ve been missing this week."

Tyler quickly opened the lube and spread some over his fingers. He reached back, making sure the camera could see him, and inserted one finger into his hole. He gasped at the feeling. The angle wasn’t the same as he had felt with Mini, but it’s still pleasurable and feels really good. After he felt stretched with the first finger, he added a second. He moves his second finger and slightly scissored his hold and let out a loud moan at that feeling.

 "Do you see... what you...  do to me?" he mumbled between his moans, keening at the feeling as he added a third finger. He felt himself shaking and close to orgasm, but he wanted to have Mini see him with the dildo first.

He removed his fingers and had to pause for a moment to steady himself. He looked at the camera and saw how absolutely wrecked he appeared. "Are you enjoying the show, fuckboy? Don't you dare cum yet. I have another surprise for you."

The larger man grabbed the dildo from out of the camera’s view. "Did you forget about this? You get to watch me use it."

Without further ado, Tyler opened his mouth, tongue darted out to lick the tip of the dildo. Slowly, he trailed his tongue down to the base, sometimes sucking on it, and letting out a moan. He never break eye contact with his phone while doing that, eyes looking smugly as he imagine himself doing that to Mini's cock and not some stupid dildo. It makes him really hard, and soon enough precum can be seen leaking from his red, throbbing cock.

"Craig... do you see this? Do you see how much of a slut I am for your dick now? It's because of you, you stupid fuckboy." the American said breathlessly before he opened his mouth wide and soon enough his mouth enveloped the big dildo. Head moving up and down, wet slurps and moans can be heard constantly from the larger man as he suck the big toy with vigor.

When he felt his twitching hole can't wait anymore, he pulls out. The dildo slick with saliva, connecting the tip and Tyler's swollen, red lips. "My mouth turned into a pussy because of you, Craig. I really want you to fuck my mouth pussy with your thick, hard cock."

He whimpered, body shaking from the stimulation. This feels so good, a buzzing pleasure and adrenaline’s running through his body and it is absolutely mindblowing. But of course it's still not enough for the American since his boyfriend is not here with him to 'join' him with this pleasure.

Tyler chuckled under his breath, eyes looking straight into the camera, to Mini who’s watching him later. "Now... you can guess what will happen next, right?"

He leaned back against the headboard with the camera still on him, giving Mini a full view of his face, down to his cock, and finally his ass. He took the dildo and started pushing it inside him, moaning and gasping at the stretch and pain.  “Fuck Craig... I wish this was you... stretching me so good.”

Soon,  the dildo is fully inside him and he stopped for a moment to let his insides adjust to the feeling. The dildo is bigger than his boyfriend’s after all, although nothing can be compared with the wave of pleasure coming from being fucked by Mini’s dick.

“Are you still watching? Of course you are. You can’t take your eyes off me right now. Now here’s the rule- you can’t cum until I do.”

He slowly began using the dildo, pushing and pulling it inside himself while bucking his hips into the air. The pleasure was immense and knowing he was putting on a show for Mini was making this even more incredible. His hand grabbed the sheets tightly while the other’s moving the dildo faster, hoping to not touch his cock and come only from the toy. He began arching his back and changed his hold on the dildo, looking to find his prostate but unable too. He turned and leaned over a pillow, constantly groaned because the dildo can’t reach his bundle of nerves, so he frustratedly slammed the dildo inside himself.

 “FUCK!” Tyler cried out loud as the head of the dildo finally found his pleasure spot. He kept ramming the dildo at the same angle, hitting his prostate again and again. Pleasure and adrenalines burning inside of him drove him crazy, he really love this. He really love being fucked by a fucking sex toy like a bitch. But it's not enough. The thought of Mini's thick cock fucking him invaded his mind, making his desire heightened.

 “Only you... can make me cum... with just your dick in my ass, Craig.”

He keep going for a few more minutes. Curses, moans, and harsh panting can be heard as Tyler moved the dildo in and out of his puckered hole. His huge length slapped against his stomach because of how hard he moved against the toy. His eyebrows furrowed and his backs arched as the dildo kept hitting his sweet spot constantly, and the stimulation really drives him crazy.

"Craig... Craig... I need you... I need your thick cock fucking my ass pussy...! P-Please!" Tyler cried, tears began to form around his eyes and his whole body’s shaking for the upcoming climax. A particular thrust made him let out a long, loud moan because the dildo’s hitting his prostate hard

Not long after that, he spurted thick ropes of semen for a few times, coating his stomach with his own essence while yelling Mini's name, eyes rolling back to the back of his head and hips bouncing on the dildo as he rode out his orgasm.

Tyler keeps saying Mini's name throughout his climax, until the voice of him barely heard as he trying to control his breath. He moved his arm to cover his red, sweaty face as the other hand slowly pulled out the big dildo inside. The American squirmed and winced at the feeling, his boyfriend has a complete view of Tyler's gaping, twitching hole now. It's like the hole’s begging to be fucked.

"You... you made me do this... turning me into a slut..." he whispered slowly between his labored breath.

"I want you to fuck me with your cock... miss the feeling of being filled already... please come home quick." he continued. His voice just now sounds pathetic even to his ears, it’s practically making him mentally slapping himself for begging like a bitch.

Tyler turned off the camera, laying on bed for a few minutes because he feels so tired, chest moving up and down trying to control his breathing. He really did it, he really fucked himself with a dildo because he can’t wait to be filled with his boyfriend’s dick. He doesn’t regret it, however, because it felt so fucking good. No wonder Mini loves getting his big ass fucked by a dildo back when he first bought the toy.

Loud noise from his phone made him jumped. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Mini.

_‘Headed back to the hotel. Call me later?’_

He smirked, knowing it’s time for the show.

_‘Are you back at the hotel and alone? I have a surprise for you.’_

He walked to he bathroom, wanting to clean himself because the sticky feelings make him uncomfortable.  Another tone can be heard again from his phone, and he saw his boyfriend had responded.

_‘Yes.... should I be scared? What did you do?’_

Tyler then sent the video through and hopped in the shower to clean himself up, mentally counting the minutes that the video would take to play. His countdown was almost perfect, ending 30 seconds before his phone rang. He chuckled when he saw Mini’s name on his phone calling him.

He heard his boyfriend panting on the other line. "You fucking cunt."

Tyler chucked at his response. “Did you enjoy it?”

“You have no idea. When i get home, I’m going to fuck you so hard... you will squirm and beg underneath me.”

He raised one eyebrow, smirk plastered on his face. The thought of just being pinned down and fucked hard and rough by his lover make his arousal heightened once more. "Heh. You better keep your promise, bitch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://tasyas-suffering.tumblr.com/) for more bbs porn lmao. Please leave a kudos if you like it, so i know people actually like this stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://tasyas-suffering.tumblr.com/) for more bbs porn lmao


End file.
